Какого шарка! или Зеркало души
by CaravanKa
Summary: Если оптика отражает Искру, почему Джазз её прячет? Авторы — The Laughing Platypus aka Toshi, Hunting Osprey. Без пробелов: fanfiction . net / s / 3915259 / 1 / WTF Windows on the soul


By Hunting Osprey and The Laughing Platypus.

Translated into Russian by permission.

* * *

Фик-челлендж. Авторы: **The Laughing Platypus aka Toshi** и **Hunting Osprey**

Разрешение на перевод получено.

***

У Храповика был секрет. Только ещё три существа на свете знали о нём. Это была тайна, за раскрытие которой, и он это хорошо сознавал, можно поплатиться жизнью, безотлагательно и болезненно. Но он хранил молчание не под угрозой подобного рода смерти. Вот почему его Искра стала холоднее льда, когда он расшифровал только что пришедшее сообщение.

~ Храповик, ты мне нужен. Прямо сейчас. Шершень и близнецы застали меня врасплох. ~

~ Только не говори мне, что ты их убил... ~

~ Нет. Давай быстро сюда. Я на нижнем уровне, в камерах, блок Эс. ~

Храповик сделал, как было сказано.

***

У Шершня болело везде. Содрогаясь, он силился разогнать туман, который замутил его процессор. Со стоном умудрился включить свои то и дело мерцающие оптосенсоры. От представшего им зрелища у Шершня задребезжала опорная рама. На полу лежал Мерцатель, без шлема. В его процессоре ковырялся десептикон. До ужаса знакомый десептикон. Десептикон поднял на него взгляд суженных кроваво-красных оптосенсоров, и страх сжал Искру Шершня, когда он осознал, кто это был.

- Одно движение и я тебя вырублю, Пчёлка. Праймусом клянусь.

- Да ладно... Зачем ты так, в самом деле.

Оптические сенсоры Шершня расширились, когда фокус его внимания был перетянут к другой стороне помещения, где лежал Апперкот. К его ужасу, там на корточках сидел Храповик, тщательно воспроизводя действия десептикона, что стало явным после того, как медик ненадолго поднял голову. Голубые сенсоры Храповика глядели по-доброму, но в них было молчаливое предупреждение, напомнившее Шершню об опасности, в которой они были.

- Как ты мог... Ты мой лучший друг... Ты не можешь быть... - Боль и обида предательства ясно звучали в голосе маленького разведчика.

- Через минуту объясню, Пчёлка... А пока поверь мне... - мягко сказал десептикон, переводя свои сенсоры цвета человеческой крови обратно к производимой операции.

- Поверить тебе? - теперь Шершень ощутил злость. Ярость. - Я ВЕРИЛ ТЕБЕ! ВЕРИЛ ТЕБЕ ВСЕЙ ИСКРОЙ! А ТЫ ОКАЗАЛСЯ ДЕСЕПТИКОНСКИМ ГАДОМ?!

- ПЧЁЛКА! УТИХНИ. - Голос Храповика был холоден и это резануло больней, чем любой лазерный скальпель.

Шершень ощущал себя так, словно весь его мир обрушивался вокруг него. Как они могли сотворить с ним такое? Как они могли творить такое с Праймом! Это просто не могло быть наяву.

С тяжёлым вздохом десептикон поднялся на ноги:  
- Храповик. С удалением воспоминаний у Мерцателя — всё. Проверь его показатели.

Храповик кивнул, возобновляя свою работу, а десептикон приблизился к стене, где был связан Шершень. С неожиданно незлым тёмно-красным взглядом.

- Пчёлка, дело обстоит не так, как кажется. Ты дашь мне объяснить?

- Я НЕ ТУПОЙ! ТЫ ДЕСЕПТИ...

Рука десептикона метнулась вперёд и как тиски зажала Шершню рот.

- Если не хочешь, чтоб твою память перетасовали, как близнецам, советую тебе послушать, что скажу. Повторять не буду. Лады?

Синие струйки омывателя поползли по щекам Шершня. Он кивнул.

- Я не десептикон. Клянусь перед Праймусом: это - чистая правда. Но если расскажешь х'ть кому, хоть Прайму, что здесь видел, выну Искру голыми манипуляторми. А мне по-настоящему не хочется этого делать, Пчёл.

Шершень повесил голову. Рука была убрана, и он посмотрел в лицо своего лучшего друга. Прошептал тихо:  
- Но... Почему?

С болью, жмущей Искру, Джаз вернул на место визор, сдёрнутый беспечными близнецами, спрятал за ним красные оптосенсоры.  
- Потому что прошлого не изменишь, Пчёл, даже если не отпускает.

***

- С ними обоими всё будет в порядке, - сказал Храповик, распрямившись и посмотрев на Джазза, - Мне придётся дать знать Сыщику.

У Джазза осунулись плечи и вся его конструкция стала напоминать скульптурную композицию «Утро фаталиста». Шершень смотрел на это в недоумении, а потом осознал, что Сыщик не обрадуется, узнав, как Джазз вырубил их троих.

- Эхем... А Сыщик знает? - нерешительно спросил Шершень.

Джазз коротко рассмеялся:

- А как же. Ещё как знает, - посмотрел на Храповика, - Давай уже. Раньше сядешь, раньше выйдешь.

Храповик улыбнулся Джаззу ободряюще, а потом молча вызвал Сыщика. Джазз протянул руку и развязал Пчёла, аккуратно смотав проволоку перед тем, как убрать её в подпространственный карман.

- Звиняй, что связал тебя таким манером, Пчёл, - попросил прощения Джаз, помогая миниботу встать на ноги, - Не мог рисковать. Не мог дать те убежать или пытаться мя убить, без шанса поговорить.

- Да ладно, заживёт, - ответил Шершень, чуть качнувшись, когда его гироскопы перекалибровались.

Двойной стон оповестил присутствующих, что близнецы вернулись в мир тех, кто в онлайне. И постепенно начали переползать в сидячее положение.

- Вы полегче там, - прикрикнул на них Храповик. - Я только-только вытащил вас в онлайн, очень надо, чтоб вы опять в офф вырубились.

[ Вcе четверо в мой кабинет немедленно ] - прозвенел в их встроенных приёмопередатчиках голос Сыщика. Очень ясно и чётко. В очень ясном и чётком тоне вариации № 13 «ну, держитесь, будет вам разнос».

---- Кабинет Сыщика. 50 минут спустя ----

- У вас есть что сказать в своё оправдание? - потребовал Сыщик ответа у четырёх механоидов, выстроенных перед ним и только что прошедших очень тщательную выволочку.

Прекратив вышагивать перед ними туда и обратно, Сыщик опустил голову и пристально взглянул на Шершня:

- Ну?

Шершень обнаружил, что не может смотреть Сыщику прямо в оптику, и уставился себе под ноги, тихо вякнув:

- Нет-сэр.

Сыщик зашагал дальше, остановился перед близнецами, и Шершень практически почувствовал жар от испепеляющего взгляда, что им достался.

- Да мы того, пошутили только, - попробовал Апперкот.  
- «Пошутили», - повторил Сыщик, дистиллированным тоном.

Апперкот упорствовал:

- Ну мы же не хотели ничего плохого!  
- Не хотели, - поддакнул Мерцатель. - Мы просто хотели посмотреть, получится ли у нас незаметно подкрасться всей кучей и спросить «угадай-кто»...

Сыщик вскинул грань оптосенсора и поинтересовался:

- А вам не приходило в процессоры, что попытка разыграть нашего главспеца по секретным операциям — без предупреждения, скопом, в замкнутом и плохо освещённом пространстве — может спровоцировать у него экстренную активацию отточенных подпрограмм выживания? Что эта «шутка» могла закончиться для вас смертью или ремблоком?

Нда. Теперь, подумал Апперкот, этот прикол уже не выглядел таким… прикольным. Целую осьминутку близнецы молча стояли, избегая смотреть в оптосенсоры друг другу и Сыщику. Наконец тот провентилировал и потряс головой.

- Так. Мерцатель, две следующих смены помогаешь Следопыту и Охотнику с геологоразведкой. Апперкот, передаю тебя в заботливые руки Храповика. Помогаешь в медотсеке, тот же период, - отрывисто скомандовал Сыщик, явно желая поставить на этом точку и вернуться к основной работе. Пригвоздил близнецов суровым взглядом, едва они попытались возражать. Под тяжестью этого взгляда оба притихли и, ворча себе про носовые конусы, смирились с судьбой.

Затем Сыщик уставился на Шершня, отчеканил:  
- Шершень, две следующие смены будешь помогать Граниту и Тягачу со структурным анализом внешней обшивки Ковчега.

Затем:

- Джазз, ...

Сыщик вдруг оборвал фразу и вперился на пол, с явным сожалением и нежеланием на лицевой пластине.

- Знаю, что т'скажешь, - тихо проговорил Джазз, - насчёт таких вещей правила прозрачней друзы, спорить т'т нечего. Всё-т'ки надо оформить как полагаетса.

Сыщик с явным усилием собрался с мыслями и посмотрел прямо в визор Джаззу:

- Генерал-майор Джазз, настоящим приказом Вы присуждаетесь к одиночному заключению на гауптвахте в течение трёх следующих смен по общему распорядку, за нападение на троих товарищей Автоботов и за причинение им существенного вреда.

От суровости приговора у Шершня отвисла челюсть, а близнецы разразились бурными протестами. Сыщик пресёк их, рявкнув:

- Вы трое! Можете идти отбывать наказание. Генерал-майор Джазз! Проследуйте со мной на гауптвахту.

Джазз вытянулся по стойке «смирно», резко развернулся кругом и строевым шагом покинул кабинет впереди Сыщика.

- Это таак нечестно, - пожаловался Апперкот, как только за чёрно-белыми сыщиковскими дверцами-«крылышками» задвинулась кабинетная дверь, - во всей этой ерунде виноваты мы, а больше всех досталось Джаззу.

Мерцатель и Шершень без слов выразили согласие, и все разошлись отбывать свои наказания.

***

Звёзды ярко горели в ясном, холодном ночном небе над Шершнем. Он лежал на выступающем из камня борту Ковчега, в закутке между орудийной батареей и склоном горы Святой Елены; все его приводы, механизмы и тяжи отзывались тупой болью. Шершень до отказа нагрузил себя тяжёлой физической — карабкался по корпусу корабля, ставил датчики, снимал показания — пытаясь заглушить злость, смятение и вину. Но толку было нуль: дорабатывая двойную смену, думать о произошедшем было не легче, чем тогда, там, едва очнувшись в полутёмном отсеке. Незамеченным проскользнул в столовую, цапнул энергокуб и опять вышёл наружу, на свежий воздух: компании не хотелось — всё равно никто не мог помочь ему советом.

Позвякивающие звуки — кто-то взбирался по обшивке — заставили его скрючиться под искорёженной турелью, в надежде, что кто-бы-там-ни-шёл пройдёт мимо. Шаги удалились вправо от него и затихли. Шершень распрямился немного из складного положения.

- Воот он где, Сыщик! - позвал узнаваемый, с характерной ритмикой, голос.

Шершень отпрянул, когда из-за края Ковчега неожиданно появился Джазз, перемахнул через колпак батареи и соскользнул вниз на обшивку, прямо к нему. Образ оптосенсоров, горящих красным, нависающих над ним — лежащим, связанным, беспомощным… — вдруг захватил все ресурсы его ЦПУ.

- Спокойно, Пчёл, - сочувственно произнёс Джазз. - Не обижу.

- Из-з... Извини, - выдавил Шершень, - Я, я... мы не думали, что Сыщик поступит так сурово.  
- А у н'го особого выбора не было, Пчелыш, - ответил Джазз, - та и мне надо было посидеть одному, прочухатьса, взять себя в руки. Собраться с духом, чтоб рассказать те всю историю. Как она есть.

Шершень уставился на Джазза в изумлении:

- Ты на меня — не злишься?

- Нее! В моём прошлом твоей вины нету, - Джазз пожал плечами. - Я ття так напугал, из ття чуть транзисторы не посыпались. После т'кого я просто обязан выложить те всю правду какая она есть.

- _Мы_ обязаны выложить всю правду, - поправил Сыщик, неторопливо огибая дальний край орудийной батареи. - В конце концов, это — и моё прошлое тоже, настолько же, насколько твоё.

Джазз утвердительно мотнул головой и подхватился на ноги: помочь Сыщику разобрать скарб, который тот притащил. Вдвоём они быстро раскинули лёгкую маскировочную плёнку, непроницаемую для сенсоров, над зазором между боком Ковчега и склоном вулкана. Укрывшись таким образом и от ветра тоже, они разложили костерок, весело запрыгавший на куче ломаных керамических плиток. Получился тёплый, уютный уголок, который вряд ли кто мог заметить снаружи.

Шершень пристально наблюдал, как Сыщик усаживается, опираясь на каменный склон, как складывает перед собой ноги ромбом. Как Джаз умостился в получившуюся выемку, обхватил коленями ноги Сыщика, облокотился об него, отведя руки назад и обхватив того за талию. Как Сыщик кладёт руки поверх рук Джаза, небрежно сцепив их над его радиатором.

- Представлюсь-ка я, - начал Джазз. - Я Стриж когорты Дж_э_зн, друзья ещё Джаззом зовут. Десептикон — по созданию, нейтрал — по когорте, автобот — по личному выбору.

Шершень поворошил мнемоблоки, но про эту линию — ничего не вспомнилось.

- Тебе не доводилось слышать о нас, - угадал Сыщик, увидев сбитое с толку выражение Пчёла. - Удивительного тут мало. Ты Искра молодая. К тому же, Десептиконский Дом, который избрал нейтралитет, не станет привлекать к себе излишнего внимания.

- «О нас?» - эхом повторил Шершень. - Но ты же не десептикон, нет ведь?

- Нет, - Сыщик улыбнулся. - Но я разделяю... - Сполох боли пробежал по тёмному и светлому лицам. - Я разделял Узы с одним из них.

- По сю пору поверить не могу, какой ты был нервный перед встречей с нашим тираном-стариканом, - широко ухмыльнулся Джазз.

- Легко тебе так говорить, - возразил Сыщик. - Ты был самым младшим в Доме, баловнем воздушных сил, старый танк потакал всем твоим прихотям, едва ты элероном поведёшь. А я был бездомный, бескредитный автобот без связей. Даже до войны можно ли было ожидать от главы Дома десептиконов, что тот поднимет только оптогрань, и ничего более, когда их рыскарь-младшенький приведёт «ползуна»-автобота да заявит: «Знакомьтесь, этот топтыжка теперь с нами!»

Джазз захихикал:

- Ничего, ты быстро освоился!

- Не я первый затеял ту драку, - стоял на своём Сыщик.

- Формально прально, - сказал Джазз. - За т'бой в самом деле был второй удар. Но твой был первый удачный!

- Позволь тебе напомнить, кто практически оторвал от меня того задиру и уронил его в фонтаны с очень приличной высоты! - продолжал защищать свою версию событий Сыщик.

- Он оскорбил и напал на т'го, кого я наметил себе в соузники! - упрямо ответил Джаз. -Как мне, по-твоему, надо было поступить?

Шершень был уверен, что его аудиосенсоры дали сбой:

- РЫСКА-АРЬ? – скаут чуть не заорал во весь вокодер. - Ты что! Никакой ты не рыск_а_рь!  
- Теперь нет, - грустно ответил Джазз. - Но тогдааа… Я был самый новый, самый маневренный тетраплан в доме! Видал те форсистые фигуры, чт' нарезает Скандюк — виражи «кошмар гироскопа», отвесные пике на всей скорости? Я делал т'кие штуки шутки ради. У меня была вся воля неба, ничто, никто не были мне преградой. Стоило только взлететь.

Сыщик положил голову Джаззу на плечо, всем видом выражая печаль и вину.  
- Прости меня, - шепнул Сыщик. - Мне очень жаль.

Тот повернул лицо к Сыщику с тихой улыбкой:

- Ты мне жизнь спасал, мил-друг, я ття не виню. Никогда не винил.

- А… Что произошло? - осторожно спросил Шершень.

Джазз вздохнул, снял визор и устало потёр оптику, раздельно проговорил.

- Наша когорта не поддерживала Мегатрона. Идеи, что предназначение десептиконов — господствовать, что только через завоевания мы можем показать всё, на что способны. С дргой стороны, было ясно: у автоботов нас вряд ли встретят без салюта. И наши Старшие решили хранить нейтралитет.

Сыщик поднял голову, подхватил:

- Мы кинули клич — любой, кто не хочет сражаться, пусть ищет путь к нашим Башням. И они откликнулись. Они прибывали тысячами, и автоботы, и десептиконы. Отчаянно искали укрытия в мире, сошедшем с ума.

- Не все, кто принадлежал нашей когорте, согласились с этим решением Старших. Большинство несогласных ушли. Подались в наёмники, - в голосе Джазза зазвучала горечь старых предательств. - Мой собрат по звену, почти ровесник, громче всех хвалил Мегатрона. Но покидать Дом не стал. Из верности когорте, так мы думали.

Сыщик обнял Джаза крепче, в безмолвной поддержке.

- Мы, - Джазз покрутил головой из стороны в сторону, указывая на себя и Сыщика, - мы пошли с ним в разведку. Искать ресурсы. И безопасные места, укрыть некоторых из беженцев, они набились во все отсеки, что у нас были. Ещё мы высматривали те бедные Искры, которые сбились по пути к нам. Мы ушли на неполный мегацикл, а когда вернулись...

Голос Джазза потонул в статике, и Шершень увидел, что оптосенсоры у него потускнели до мутно-красного цвета. Джаз рывком отвернулся и уткнулся Сыщику в капот, с тихими всхлипывающими вокализациями. Сыщик притянул друга к себе.

- Когда мы вернулись, - голос Сыщика переполняла печаль, - мы вернулись в разрушенную крепость. До основания разрушенную. Целого блока на блоке не найти. И всякая живая Искра — угашена.

Шершень набрал воздуху в воздуховоды, выпустил, упёрся спиной в борт Ковчега. Принялся пристально рассматривать звёзды. Пытаясь представить разорение, что предстало тем троим по возвращении.

- Его брат обвинил в нападении автоботов. А мы — десептиконов, - ровно продолжал Сыщик. - Мы боролись; на руинах нашего дома мы раздирали друг друга на части. Это не было только физическим сражением: у него имелись ментальные способности, с которыми стоило считаться... Не на уровне Бархана, но достаточно, чтобы причинить нам очень ощутимый вред.

- Но вы победили, - полуутвердительно-полувопросительно сказал Шершень.

- Мы проиграли, - поправил Сыщик. - Он буквально разнёс Стрижа на части, а мне разрушил тактико-стратегический сопроцессор и логические центры, почти критически. И разбил наши Узы. Я вернулся онлайн четверть мегацикла спустя, только чтобы обнаружить: его уже не было, а Стриж был в стазисе. Я не мог потерять Стрижа. Пускай даже наши Узы были невозобновимы, я не мог дать ему уйти совсем.

- И что ты стал делать? - спросил Шершень вполголоса.

- Подлатал бескрылый корпус, чтобы удержать Искру и ЦПУ вместе, и унёс его из руин. Я решил идти в Аякон. По дороге напоролись на автоботский дозор. А они подбросили нас остаток пути. Тело Стрижу починить было уже нельзя, - Сыщик поглядел на огонь. - Им пришлось строить ему новое. Они не знали, что мы из десептиконского Дома, а все автоботы, способные к полёту, были слишком на виду. Наперечёт. Ещё один объявиться чудесным образом просто не мог.

Джазз повернул голову и посмотрел на Шершня:

- Я оказался насовсем «на приколе»... Не мог больше летать. Понятное дело, как автомашина я довольно приёмистый, скоростной и маневренный, но это... «Небо и земля» по сравнению с тем, что было... - Из его отдушин с меланхоличным звуком донёсся ветерок. - От наших прошлых жизней ничего не осталось. Десептиконы и... тот... Они лишили нас всего. Ну оот так вот...

Джазз помолчал.

- Эт' Сыщик сообразил, чтоб я носил визор — скрыть опт'сенсоры. Я взял се прозвище как имя, и мы с ним пошли в автоботы, - горькая улыбка пробежала по его лицу. - Лучше прятаться, как т'т грят, под самым носом. А более видных постов, чем наши, не сыскать.

- Прайм не имеет ни малейшего представления, что у него в личном составе двое из десептиконской когорты, - сознался Сыщик, - и нам хотелось бы оставить это как есть. Возможно, я не такой боец, как Стриж, но я вполне способен ликвидировать любого, кто вздумает причинить нам вред.

- Некоторые боты вряд ли согласятса «войти в положение». Могут принять слишшком... поспешные решения, - тон Джазза стал страшен.

- Ни одна Искра не услышит, - заверил Шершень. - Но что случилось с тем... Ну, с тем? Он тоже выжил, да?

Лицо Сыщика в отблесках костра было мрачно. Когда он заговорил, голос его стал глуше:

- Он дослужился до высшего комсостава армии Мегатрона. Мы нанесли ему тяжёлые повреждения. Сейчас он тень того, кем был когда-то. Ему тоже удалось получить реконструкцию. Он жив по сию пору...

- Пока жив, - добавил Джазз тоном, полным угрозы разомкнуть «известно-кому» систему энергообращения, - настанет цикл, когда кто-то из нас или мы вместе отыщем способ его уничтожить, и колебатьса мы не станем.

- Ааа… ээээ, я, это... Мне только уточнить, чтоб вам не помешать нечаянно, - голос Шершня дрогнул, - он — это кто?

Оптосенсоры Джаза полыхнули ярко-алым, и в каждом слоге гудела ненависть:

- Взрывала.

* * *

Имена и клички:

Праймус — Primus  
Храповик — Ratchet  
Близнецы — the Twins (братья-ламборгини)  
Мерцатель — Sunstreaker  
Апперкот — Sideswipe  
Шершень, он же Пчёлка, Пчёл — Bumblebee  
Сыщик — Prowl  
Джазз - Jazz. Здесь также: Стриж (Swiftwing)  
Следопыт — Trailbreaker  
Охотник — Hound  
Гранит — Grapple  
Тягач — Hoist  
Скандалист, он же Скандюк — Starscream  
Бархан — Soundwave  
Взрывала — Shockwave

Нечеловеческие единицы времени:

осьминутка = брийм = breem ~8,333 минут;  
цикл = сycle ~1 час и 15 минут (1,25 часа);  
мегацикл = megacycle ~93 часа.

Русско-англо-кибертронский разговорник:

Ковчег — Арк (Ark), корабль автоботов;

Аякон — Iacon (автоботская столица);  
когорта (династия, линия, дом) Джэзн, Йэзнн — House of Yaethn  
подпространственный карман — subspace (pocket);  
механоид — обладающий Искрой механизм, способный обидеться на обращение «Эй, робот» или «дрон!»;

ползун, ползюк, топотун — a ground-pounder (об автоботах с наземной трансформой, пренебр.);

рыскарь — зд. a Seeker;  
тетраплан, тж. тетраджет — a tetrajet, a pyramid jet (народная кибертронская трансформа);  
соузник — bond-mate («су-пруг»);  
Узы — bonds, также spark bond (связь между как минимум двумя трансформерами, дающая возможность делиться мыслями и чувствами, возникает после контакта Искр);  
стазис — stasis lock (аварийное отключение всех систем кроме жизненно важных, аналог комы).

Disclaimer: Hasbro, Marvel, Takara, Toei Animation, Dreamworks Pictures own Transformers.


End file.
